(1.) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an engine assembly for an aircraft, of the type intended to be installed laterally on a rear portion of the aircraft structure, and incorporating a turboshaft engine with one or more propellers.
(2.) Description Of The Related Art
When such an installation is used, the attachment pylon, which establishes the connection between the rear structure of the aircraft and a turboshaft engine, is made so as to have an outer surface forming an aerodynamic profile. In the event the propeller is situated downstream of this profile, the latter creates a wake that, upon impacting the propeller, creates noise.